


We'll Do This Together

by mimithereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Scallison, Teen Pregnancy, scared Scott, scared but badass Allison, with fluffy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimithereader/pseuds/mimithereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scallison Pregnancy Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Do This Together

Allison let her head fall heavily to her hands, elbows braced against her knees as a sob shook her shoulders. How is this happening? Oh my god. What am I going to do? Oh my god, what I am going to do? What if-

“Allison?” Lydia’s voice echoes in the bathroom as she knocks on the door.

Allison’s only response was another sob that she attempted to hide behind her hand. The twisting of the doorknob sounded deafening to Allison as Lydia pushed inside without waiting for permission. Lydia looked down at the crying girl perched on the edge of the bathtub and approached carefully.

“Is it…?”Lydia asked, voice trailing off.

Allison held her hand out towards Lydia, offering her the object that had been gripped tightly in her fist. Lydia took it gently, noticing the two pink lines.

“Oh Allison,” Lydia whispered, kneeling on the bathroom rug in front of Allison before pulling her into a tight hug.

It was all the invitation Allison needed to bury her head in her friend’s shoulder, not caring about the long red hair in her face.

“You’re going to be fine,” Lydia soother, hand rubbing up and down Allison’s spine.

“Am I?” Allison lifted her head, laughing bitterly. “I’m pregnant, Lydia!”

“And you’re stronger than this,” Lydia stated firmly, not flinching at Allison’s harsh tone.

Allison scoffed again, shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling.

“Be stronger than this, Allison.”

Allison looked back at her friend, taking in the sincerity in Lydia’s eyes and the so-not-going-to-deal-with-your-shit tone of voice. Lydia reached up and wiped the tears from Allison’s cheeks. Allison only nodded in response. She would be strong enough. She is strong enough. She has to be.

~*~*~*~*~

Monday came and went as Allison feigned sickness to avoid school, instead opting to spend her day curled in bed and crying. But Lydia was right (when was she not?) and Allison knew this was not the time to be weak. She hated being weak.

So Tuesday morning Allison woke up an hour and a half early to go for a run before showering and heading for school. She had vowed to herself that she would tell Scott today despite the fact that they hadn’t exactly been talking recently. He needed to know. She needed to do this.

She had chickened out when she saw him in the hallway before school with Kira, and again when she saw him sitting with Isaac and Stiles at lunch in the cafeteria. She sat outside to eat, Lydia sitting next to her without saying a word, but her sharp look clearly told Allison to just do it.

Before their next class Allison worked up the courage to approach Scott at his locker.

“Scott, can we talk?” Allison asked in a manner that certainly implied she was not actually asking, not caring that she interrupted his conversation with Stiles.

Scott shot a look at Stiles who simply raised his eyebrows without comment. Of course Scott had told Stiles that they had gotten back together – or sort of back together. Maybe sort of. They hooked up, at least. Is that back together? They hadn’t talked about it, hadn’t talked at all honestly. So not together, but something. Yeah, something.

Scott’s bewildered face turned to her, “Yeah. Yes. Of course.”

They walked towards the stairwell, away from Stiles’s ears, but not away from his prying eyes as he continued to shamelessly stare towards them.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked immediately, concern apparent.

“Fine. I’m fine,” Allison replied.

Scott continued assessing her as if checking for an injury, clearly not believing her. Oh yeah, he could hear her heart rate. And it was probably going crazy. Duh.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Scott asked, changing the topic politely and not calling her on her bullshit.

“Uh - ”

The loud ring of the bell caused her to startle slightly. Shaking off Scott’s concern again, she took a step away.

“I’m, uh, I should get to class. You too. I – I don’t want you to be late.”

“Allison - ” Scott tried, attempting to reach out for her but she carefully sidestepped him.

“I’ll see you later, Scott,” she said turning on her heel and rushing away.

~*~*~*~*~

By last period Allison couldn’t keep her secret anymore. She couldn’t handle another sleepless night spent worrying about his reaction. She took a seat behind Scott, the seat usually occupied by Stiles, who gave her a curious look but said nothing before taking another seat.

About twenty minutes into class Allison couldn’t wait any longer. She decided to write him a note, spending another fifteen minutes unfolding and refolding it before actually passing it to him.

Scott opened the note. It said:

 

_Remember that night last month – in your car?_

 

Smiling at the memory, Scott wrote back,

 

**Yeah of course I do**

_Remember how you didn’t use a condom?_

**You said it wasn’t a big deal? Werewolves can’t get STDs.**

_No but they can get a girl pregnant._

 

Scott reread that line, that sentence over and over, trying to make sense of it. That one sentence, that one goddamn sentence, why was it so hard to understand? Just one sentence.

_Oh._

**OH.**

That sentence.

He whipped around to face her, seeing her almost apologetic look he jumped up out his desk.

“Mr. McCall please take your seat.”

But that sentence.

He ran out of the room.

That fucking sentence.

~*~*~*~*~

When Allison walked into the hallway Wednesday morning she saw Scott talking with Stiles. Stiles nodded in her direction, alerting Scott of her arrival.

"Allison!”

She kept walking.

“ALLISON!”

She didn’t even stall for a second.

~*~*~*~*~

Scott cornered her at her locker after school. She hadn’t heard him coming.

“What, are you just gonna ignore me now?” he asked, disbelieving.

“That’s the plan,” she spat sardonically, slamming her locker shut and turning to look him dead in the eye.

“Why?”

Rolling her eyes, she shoved past him and started to walk away.

“Wait, wait!”

She didn’t slow down. He caught up to her, gripping her elbow to stop her.

“You tell me you’re _pregnant_ and then you just ignore me?!”

"You’re the one who _ran_ out of class, Scott! You literally ran!”

“It’s just a lot to take in!”

“Oh, believe me, _I know_!”

Scott looked apologetic, dropping her elbow and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Are you sure you’re – _you know_ -”

“Pregnant, Scott. _Pregnant_.”

“Sorry.”

“For getting me pregnant or for running out of class?”

“I – I don’t know. Both, I guess.”

“And, yes, I’m _sure_. I am capable of peeing on a stick.”

“Just, those things aren’t always accurate.”

"I took four.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.”

“What are we gonna have to do? We’re too young. _We’re in high school!_ ”

Taking a step away, Allison fixed him with a harsh look before responding, “You don’t _have_ to do anything, Scott.”

She walked away. She didn’t stop when he yelled her name. He didn’t chase her.

~*~*~*~*~

Allison successfully avoided Scott at school on Thursday, showing up to school ten minutes late just to prevent seeing him. She spent lunch in the bathroom with Lydia and sat in the furthest desk from him in their last hour.

She ignored all of his calls before finally deciding to just shut the damn phone off. She told her dad she still wasn’t feeling well when Scott showed up at their door. She was completely unsurprised when he ended up at her window, but she had already locked it and shut her blinds in his face.

~*~*~*~*~

Friday morning Allison got in her car, prepared for another day of trying to dodge Scott. On impulse, she breathed onto her window and saw his message:

 

_Lax field, 3:00_

 

She couldn’t evade him forever, she knew that, so she resigned herself to meeting him at the lacrosse field before their last class.

~*~*~*~*~

When she reached the field she saw Scott sitting on the bench with his head in his hands, much like the position she herself has sat in only a few days ago, and her heart clenched painfully in her chest. This was hard for him too, she knew that.

Looking up, Scott quickly rushed over to her, but stopped short before pulling her into a hug, not knowing if it would be okay.

“Thank you, uh, for meeting me here.”

“I shouldn’t have been ignoring you.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

"I just – “ Scott trailed off, shaking his head.

“What?”

He shook his head again.

“What is it, Scott?”

“I just don’t get it. I don’t understand how you are so calm. I don’t get it because I am freaking out,” he admitted, sounding ashamed.

“I noticed,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully, a smirk playing on her lips.

He laughed slightly, gaze turning to his feet.

“I am too,” she said softly.

“What?” he asked, looking back up at her.

“I’m freaking out to.”

“Are you?”

“I spent Sunday night crying on Lydia in my bathroom and Monday I didn’t even get out of bed,” she confessed, laughing slightly.

A smiles tugged his lips up a little.

“I panicked so much on the phone with Stiles he had to come over and calm me down.” It was silent for a minute before he added, “I know it’s weird to say, but I’m kinda glad you’re freaked out too.”

The smile that had made its way to her face faded, eyes shining with tears.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, Allison, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s not that,” she said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

“Oh thank God.” He noticed she still was trying not to cry, worrying, he asked again, “Are you okay?”

She shook her head, more tears streaming down her pale skin.

“No. No, I’m not. We’re just teenagers, Scott. We can’t even take care of ourselves yet. I never wanted to be this girl. God.”

“Hey, you’re a wonderful girl,” he said, carefully placing a hand on her arm. “This doesn’t change that, Allison.”

She nodded, sniffling.

“You’re so cheesy,” she teased lightly, trying to smile again.

He smiled at her in return, hands reaching up to bracket her face, thumbs gently swiping away her tears.

She pulled back, saying, “I won’t blame you for walking away.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Seriously, Scott. If you’re going to be in this you need to be in it completely. You can’t say you’ll be here and then end up leaving.”

He stepped forward again, grabbing her hand in his before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I won’t leave. Never.”

~*~*~*~*~

They ended up missing the last class of the day, choosing instead to lay on the grass and stare up at the clouds, hands clasped tightly between them.

“God, how are we going to tell our parents?” Allison asked, clearly dreading the idea.

Scott brought their intertwined hands up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles sweetly.

“Together.”


End file.
